Interlude: The Return of Alexandria Quartermaine
by Gillen1962
Summary: Twenty Years of planning comes to fulfillment. What is in Molly's blood? Will Alexis 'Cassadine" up when it is needed. Jerry just keeps right on not being dead. An old and forgotten friend appears when Stella needs him most


_Interlude: The Return of Alexandria Quartermaine_

**Present**

Molly Cassadine Lansing pounded on the door of the laboratory located several stories below General Hospital. She kept trying to yell but the gaseous smoke that filled the room was making her cough.

She felt weak and woozy, but she was not nearly as bad as her boyfriend TJ Ashford who lay at her feet unconscious. "Help" Molly yelled between coughs. She had tried to use her cell phone, but they were too deep in the earth and her signal was too weak.

They had been exploring the underground labs in order to gather information on the three bodies that had disappeared from Cassadine Island. Molly's Uncle Valentine had told her not to touch the equipment. She had not listened. She had found a list of names. Names of many people she knew. Then she had realized the loan working computer in the lab was still connected to a main frame. Moments later the gas had started.

"Help. Please Help."

Suddenly from the other side of the door she heard a deep bass voice. "Is someone in there?"

"Yes. Please help my Boyfriend's hurt please"

Molly heard pounding on the door. She only hoped that who ever was on the other side could get it open in time

**Flashback: 1997. The Underground Labs of General Hospital**

Helena Cassadine stood looking into a hospital room where Doctors were working on a patient.

Dr. Liesl Obrecht stepped out removing her mask as she did.

"Well?" Helena said impatiently.

"The drugs are reviving her Mrs. Cassadine."

Helena waved her hand. "And I can hear the 'but" in your voice Doctor. Do not waste my time, spit it out."

"But Katherine Bell was 'killed' just hours ago, and she was not frozen in the process. Resurrecting her is a very different procedure than will be needed for your Son." Liesel said

"Rome, Doctor was not built in a day." Helena said. "Let us see what little amusement Katherine Bell can give us, and in the meanwhile, we will use this experiment to take us to the next step."

**Present:**

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio and Jaspar Jacks stepped off the elevator at Jax's Metro Court hotel on the penthouse floor.

"So, you are saying Jerry has been selling an even more deadly form of opioids to whoever is bringing them into Port Charles?" Mac said.

"Jerry was the middleman. He was not willing to give away the information concerning who his direct employer was, but he was more than willing to tell us who the dealer is."

"Why?" Mac asked suspiciously.

"Josslyn and Kristina apparently." Jax said opening his hotel door.

Mac saw the body first he raced over and Jax slammed his fist into the wall and said "Damn"

Jerry Jacks lay on the floor of the room, blood oozing from his head and chest.

**Flashback 1999 Cassadine Castle Thessaloniki Greece **

Jerry Jacks his face bandaged lays in a Hospital Bed. Once again Dr. Obrecht speaks with Helena

"He will be under for a few more hours Mrs. Cassadine."

"Then inject him with the formula."

"Yes, Mrs. Cassadine" Dr. Obrecht said "I never mean to disagree with you but as a Medical professional I must caution that again we are unsure of the serums effects. Mr. Jacks is not the most mentally stable of persons now, we have no way of knowing what this will do to him."

Helena Cassadine smiled. "I have you on my staff Liesel for your medical expertise. I appreciate your caution, but this brings us one step closer to our goals. Inject him."

**Present**

Molly leapt back as a broad shoulder rammed through the door. A tall distinguished older African American Man stepped into the room. "What are you two doing down here?"

"My Boyfriend we need to get him away from the gas." Molly yelled,

The Man scooped up the boy and began carrying him down the cavern tunnels.

Molly coughed and then vomited. The Black Man says "We need to get him upstairs. Now. He needs a doctor."

"Yes. Yes. Thank you, Thank you Mister…"

The man smiled at Molly and said. "DuBois….Toussaint DuBois"

**Flashback 2000 The Underground Caverns of General Hospital**

Helena Cassadine stepped over several large cables and spoke with Dr. Arthur Cabot.

"I cannot guarantee that my memory transference process with correct any mental health concerns in a patient revived by your process."

"Dr. Cabot, has your process been successfully tested or has it not."

"Yes, several times we have run through two sets of patients so far and the test results have been very good."

"But they have all been identical twins?" Helena asked.

"Yes. So far no one has been able to make the transference of memory between anything other than identical twins. I am sorry."

"Continuing working on it" Helena said. "If I cannot get Stavros body back, I will have his memories. He has two brothers, both useless."

**Present:**

Mac Scorpio knelt checking Jerry while Jax called for an ambulance.

Mac put his hand on Jerry's neck. "My God, He has a pulse."

"What?" Jax handed Mac the phone and knelt next to his brother. He put his face close to him. "Jerry can you hear me. Come on Jerry. Hang in there."

Jerry reached his hand up and pulled Jax towards him. "Shehu"

Then he passed out.

**Flashback Late 2001 Castle Cassadine: Thessaloniki Greece**

Helena sits in a large chair in a room.

Dr. Obrecht entered the room. "Helena, they have completed recovery of Stavros' body. It is badly damaged."

"Can he be healed?"

'I have placed him in the Cryogenic Tube, and we are monitoring him."

Helena nodded. "Contact Fasion. I want a tactical team sent to Cassadine Island."

"And the purpose in this?'

"There are three frozen bodies there. I want them brought here and the process of attempting to revive them."

"Helena, if they are frozen on the island, they have been there for nearly twenty years, surely the cellular degeneration is extensive, they may not be prime candidates for the process."

"I am aware of that Liesel. We will try. "Helena paused and added. "Also contact the Dunbar's, I have a long-term task for them."

"Those con artists, they are little better than grave robbers."

"That is exactly what I need them for Liesel. "

Helena waved her hand and Liesel turned to leave.

"One more thing Liesel, contact Jerry Jacks, have him install that new chemical compound that our staff developed in the ventilation system in the hospital labs. Perhaps we get lucky and Mr. Spencer will have forgotten his keys."

**Present: **

Valentin Cassadine and Jordan Ashford arrived at the emergency room of General Hospital at the same moment.

Hamilton Finn was speaking with Steven Lars Webber when Jordan rushed up to him "Dr. Finn what is going on? What Happened to TJ?'

Valentin came behind her. "And Molly."

"Molly is in ER4. She is fine. Her breathing was slightly labored but she will be fine. "

"And TJ?" Jordan asked.

Finn looked away, "I am still running test, He is in ER5. "

"Can I see him?"

"I have him stabilized Jordan, but he is not conscious."

"I don't understand how did this happen."

Valentin sighed. "They were in the underground Labs. "

"What?"

"Helena Cassadine had a series of underground laboratories below the hospital. Molly and TJ and myself went there to gather information on a… project that Molly and I were investigating." Valentin said. "I left and told them not to touch anything but they …well apparently they did."

"According to the Orderly who found them it was some gaseous element. I am having him checked in ER18"

"Orderly" Asked Valentin. "What was an orderly doing down there?"

"Who cares?" Snapped Jordan. "What the hell did you Cassadines do to my child!"

Alexis steps into the ER. "Yes. I would like to know the same thing, Valentin, are you trying to kill yet another Cassadine?"

**Flashback 2004: The Morgue at General Hospital**

An overweight man speaks on a phone. "Yes, Alistair, it is Leopold. They just brought in a young girl that I believe will be useful for Mrs. Cassadine. No, she was actually killed in a freezer. Yes. That is what I thought. Alcazar, Sage:

**Present: **

Stella Henry had been sitting with her niece by marriage Jordan for several minutes at the bed side of her nephew TJ. Her nephew Curtis Ashford had just arrived.

"Is there any news?" Curtis asked as he hugged his wife.

Jordan shook her head. "No, they are still doing test. Finn has ordered blood work and we are waiting. He is stable, but he Is not regaining consciousness. And …."

Jordan lost the words. Stella put her hand on Curtis's shoulder "And his blood seems to be breaking down"

"Breaking down? What do you mean breaking down?" He asked.

"They don't know, it seems to be turning to water."

Stella slipped out of the room. Her heart was broken for her nephew. She needed to pray. As she walked to the chapel she bumped into Toussaint.

"Toussaint" She said smiling. She had met the elderly orderly on a few occasions. "I understand that you were the one who found my nephew and Molly?"

"Yes." He said smiling. "I just wish I had gotten that door open sooner."

"What were you doing down there anyway?"

The man shrugged. "I've been at the Hospital a long long time Miss Henry. People around here have a habit of wandering into places they are not supposed to be. I try to walk from roof to sub basements every day before and after my shift. Just checking."

"Well thank goodness you did so today. "

"Is the boy all right?" Toussaint asked.

Stella shook her head and began to sob. Toussaint took her in his arms and let her cry.

"Who called you anyway?" Molly said to her mother. "I am fine. I need to go see TJ."

"You need to stay right where you are young lady until Dr. Finn says you can go "Alexis snapped back

"I am fine." Molly got up from the ER bed taking the oxygen feed off of herself as she did.

"Molly." Said Valentin "At least let me help you down the hall."

"She is not going down the hall" Alexis said. "She is staying right here. And you need to back off my daughter and I."

"I am the head of our family" Valentin said flatly.

"She is my daughter and I could care less about your antiquated Cassadine code." Alexis replied.

"But I do." Said Molly.

"You are done with this nonsense Molly." Alexis said.

"I am fine Mother. I am fine. I need to see TJ. Why won't they let me see him."

Finn walked into the room "Why are you up?" He said to Molly.

"I want to see TJ."

"Hmm" Said Finn. "Your test are back you are fine."

"Okay' Molly said "Great."

"I need to draw more blood Molly." Finn said.

"Why you said she was fine" Alexis said looking at her friend.

"She is. And that is the problem. Both she and TJ were exposed to the gas. But Molly was barely affected."

"And TJ?" Molly said.

Finn shook his head. "The cells and plasma in his blood is breaking down at an exponential rate."

"What?" Said Valentin.

"The gas is some type of air borne virus. "

"Have you tried a transfusion?" Alexis asked.

Finn nodded. "It turns to a watery substance as fast as we give it to him."

"So?" Molly said.

"So, I need to know why your blood is not acting in the same manner and I need to know quickly."

Out in the ER three EMTs pushed in a gurney. Steven Lars raced over to the man on the stretcher.

"He was shot in the chest and head. "Mac Scorpio said.

"Is this Jerry Jacks" Steven asked.

"Yes, it is my brother" Jax replied.

"Sounds like we all would be better off if we just let him die." Dr. Webber said.

"Sounds like I will snap you like a twig if you don't help him now, Doctor" Jax said menacingly.

Steven Lars gave Jax a look then nodded at the EMT's "Er 20 Go!"

Mac Scorpio took out his phone. "Chase, get Detective Spencer and get to General Hospital's ER, right away. On your way. Call Lucky Spencer and tell he and Anna Devane that Jerry Jacks was shot and is here in the emergency room. It doesn't look good."

**Flashback: 2004 Cassadine Castle Thessaloniki Greece.**

"I am sorry Mrs. Cassadine, the damage to the body was far too extensive the ice burns from over twenty years… I am sorry "Liesel said to Helena.

Helena leaned against the mantle of the fireplace. "It is acceptable Liesel; I regret Anthony's death but my brother in law has been dead to us for a long while now. How is the next subject doing?'

"Much better. Subject two was the youngest of the three. The process of freezing has severely aged her body but right now other than some lower facial scars there seems to be little damage. Our major problem is that her blood has crystallized. Thawing that is proving difficult. We are readying transfusions."

"Wait." Helena said. "I want you to use my blood for the transfusions."

"Helena, she may need a considerable amount, it will leave you weakened."

"And will you take advantage of that Liesel?"

"You know I will not."

Helena nodded. "I also want the memory disk that Dr. Cabot made of my memories played for the Subject while she is in recovery."

"May I ask why?"

Helena nodded. "While we cannot transfer the memories directly yet, she will hear them and subliminally absorb them. She will not know all I know but it will be enough. I will need Fasion to put her under when we are done. And then program a trigger to return my memories to her at the correct time"

"And when will that be Helena?"

"Why Dear Liesel, when I am dead of course" Helena said. "No gow you have your orders."

"Yes Madame" Liesel then asked. "And the third subject?"

"I will not risk my husband until the process is without any danger. Have the Dunbars continue their work in Port Charles. I am quite sure that there will be more subjects."

**Present:**

Normally Monica Quartermain loved it when the entire Quartermain clan was gathered. But today as her Grandson Michael CEO of ELQ, her nephew Ned, his wife Olivia, her son Drew and Jason's ex-wife her daughter in law Sam all sat around the Quartermaine living room she was anything but happy.

"I still cannot understand how this is even possible" She said to Sam.

"It seems like something out of a bad movie" Agreed Sam. "But it is very clear that all of these "Snake" companies have been funded by Black Adder a Diamond firm out of South Africa which is headed by a Crane Toliver"

"Which we all know is a name used by various Quartermain's as an alias over the years. Most notably AJ" Said Ned.

Michael leaned against the fireplace mantle. "Could...is there any chance…could it be AJ?"

Monica walked over to her grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry Michael but there is no second chance miracle for AJ, he is gone."

Olivia shook her head. "Can we really at this point believe any one is gone?"

**Flashback: 2005 Cassadine Castle Thessaloniki Greece**

Helena sits at a large dining room table. Across from her is the woman, we have known as Asp.

"And how are you feeling dear?" Helena asked.

"Better every day Mrs. Cassadine."

Helena waived her hand. "Please you must call me Helena, there is sufficient evidence that my husband as Prince of the Cassadine's married you and his brother before the accident. We are sisters, Alexandria. We are the last of the true Cassadines."

Alexandria nodded. "Everything is still a blur to me, Helena. So much I am unsure of."

"I know dear, and I am afraid I am going to need to send you out to the world before you are fully ready."

"Out to the world?"

"Yes, dear you are going to South Africa. I have purchased several small diamond companies and formed one giant corporation out of them. You are to take over daily operations of Black Adder."

**Present: Hamilton Finn's Lab at General Hospital **

Finn is on speaker phone. "Can you see the linked video Robin?"

"I have it" said the familiar voice of Dr. Robin Scorpio Drake. "I am just not sure I believe it."

"I don't either, but this is a blood pathogen. And while it is killing TJ Ashford, when it is introduced into the blood samples, we took from Molly Davis it is rejected." Finn said.

"What markers make Molly unique?"

"Female. Caucasian, Green Eyes. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of differences between her and TJ, Robin. We don't have the time to try to isolate the cause."

"Finn, you are engaged to my mother right?"

"Yes" Finn said with a smile. "So?"

'So, you need to start thinking like a spy. Molly and TJ were in the Underground labs of General Hospital correct?"

"Yes."

"Labs original designed by Helena Cassadine."

"Yes."

"Then Dr. Finn the obvious difference is that TJ is not a Cassadine and Molly is"

**Flashback: 2008 Cassadine Castle Thessaloniki Greece**

Alexandria wearing the veil to cover the scars on her lower face enters the main living room. And waits patiently a Moment later Helena enters. The two women embrace and exchange air kisses.

"I am so pleased that you called me back home Helena, even if for a brief visit. "

Helena nodded. "I am very pleased with all you have done. Your plan, while it will take a decade or more, is fascinating."

"Thank you."

"And you are correct to insure that, that bastard Valentin and those useless children of Natasha are included in our revenge. In the end Nicholas will thank us."

Alexandria beamed at the older woman's praise. "I am honored that you think so. "Alexandria paused. "I am sure however you did not recall me here to render me praise."

Helena nodded wisely and handed Alexandria a folder. "We are still not in a comfortable position with the process to use it on my Husband or son, but the Dunbar's have provided two very intriguing candidates."

Alexandria looked at the folder. "This would devastate several of those we seek retribution against."

"It pleases me that you say "we" dear, and yes it would."

"Has it been successful?"

"Yes. Moreover, they have both been subjected to Dr. Maddox's memory treatment." Helena said.

"He agreed to this?"

Helena laughed. "Dear he had no idea. They have both had their memories totally removed. For the one there is no receptacle for the memories. I wish you take her with you."

"With me?" Alexandria said.

"Yes. Fasion has worked with her and she believes that you are her mother. Or she will when we give her the code word."

Alexandria nodded. "And the other?"

"A final reserve." Helena said. "Oh, one more thing."

Helena handed Alexandria another folder. "Do you know this person?"

Alexandria looked at the folder. "No, not at all. He appears to be a nonentity."

"He is exactly that." Helena said. "He is a non-entity created by Luke and Lucky Spencer "

"And therefore, we can exploit that?"

"Exactly."

Helena smiled at Alexandria. Finally, a Cassadine worthy of her memories.

**Present**

Jaspar Jax watched as Steven Webber and the emergency room nurses worked on his brother. He had no idea how Jerry survived all that he had over the years, but he prayed for one more miracle.

Steven Webber came out of the ER room and shook his head. "I am amazed that he is alive. But he is."

"And now."

"I need to get him up to ICU, then they will see if they can reduce the swelling in his brain and if we can or should remove the bullet."

Mac Scorpio put his hand on Jax's shoulder. "Jax what did he say to you back at the hotel?"

'Shehu." Jax said. "Just the one word. Shehu"

**Flashback: 2017 Black Adder Diamond Mine Headquarters.**

Alexandria and the girl known as Fatima stood on the veranda of a large house. A servant came in and handed Alexandria a letter.

She read it and her face changed as if in pain for a moment. Then she began to smile softly. She looked at the girl and said. "I am very sorry to say dear that Aunt Helena has passed away."

"From Allah we have come and to Allah we will return" The girl said.

"Indeed." Alexandria looked out at the view from the veranda. "This will change things for us now dear. Our part had become much larger. And we have a new goal."

"What would that be mother."

"To extract Helena's final revenge on Port Charles."

**Present**

Alexis fumed as Finn spoke with Molly. "Under normal circumstances I would run more test and try to extract an anti-toxin. But we simply do not have time."

"So, what do you need me to do" Molly asked.

"Not you Molly. While your blood contains the right anti toxin for the virus you have your Father's blood type which is incompatible with TJ's"

"Then use my blood" Said Valentin.

Finn shook his head. "I am sorry your blood type does not match either."

I checked our records only one of the Cassadine's in Port Charles has a blood type that matches TJ." Finn said. He looked at Alexis.

"I am not a Cassadine."

"Are those the words you want to utter to let a boy die, Sister?" Valentin said.

"There is no real proof of this though." Said Michael.

"No" Said Monica "We have to be wrong, don't we?"

As she spoke Alice came into the room "Dr. Q. I am sorry there is a woman outside who insists on seeing you."

Monica looked at her. "Who is it?"

From behind her Alexandria entered the room. She rushed over to Monica and hugged her. "Oh Monica, you have not aged a day."

She looked around the living room. "Don't you people ever remodel?"


End file.
